Alive
by Shade4716
Summary: Finaly I have made a remix of the song! Not as sad as the origonal thankfully
1. Alive

Ok, lets put it this way... Ijust got the idia for this song-fic while trying to remember the lyrics to a song I always liked. But you may not understand for this song isnt exactly well known - over 15 years old too I think.  
  
This is a story of what could have happined if Shadow survives the fall and doesnt get amnesia. Mostly stuff during the fall....  
  
~~~~~  
  
Im Alive  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sonic looks into the sky after returning to earth from ARK. Off in the distance he saw a streak of flameing light falling from the sky. "Shadow."  
  
Shadow continues falling, concoiusness slipping from his mind. Scenes of his life flash before his eyes. Maria, Sonic, the Biolizard, Eggman... Unexpectedly a song began playing in his head, and he bagan singing silently.  
  
~When the last bat flys over the last crumbling mountan, and the last prototype roars at the last dusted space station~  
  
Shadow closes his eyes and sighs  
  
~In the shadow of the forest, thow he may be old yet unworn~  
  
~They stare unbeleveing at the last...~  
  
For a moment he tries to remember how the rest went. unable to remember the exact words, he began altering some and changing parts.  
  
~...Ultamate lifeform~ ~At the first breath of winter, though the flowers are icing, and you look to the north, and the pale moon is rising, and it seems all is dying, let leve the world to morn~ ~The biolizard has failed, to destroy the last ultamate lifeform~  
  
Flames burn around him. For the first time Shadow realizes how much this song tends to fit him. He remembers hearing Maria singing it once when he was younger. "Maria, this is what you wanted right this is my promase I made to you." He thought. soon he collides with the planit. After laying there a moment he opens his eyes and the rest of the song comes back to him. "Im alive... im alive"   
  
He stands up and begins walking away.  
  
~When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning and the future is past without a last desprate warning~ ~ and you look to the sky where threw the clouds of past is formed~ ~and threw the shadows of the forest where they leave the world in morn - you can see... how he lives on. Its the last of the ultamate life.~  
  
~im alive...~ ~Im alive!~  
  
He walks into the jungle in the mistic ruins as the moon shines brightly down on him. He pauses and looks back, to the direction of station square, smiles and says. "Im alive." Shadow turns around again and walks into the shadows to never be seen again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok, this has to be my stupidest fic ever... and first songfic. But if this didnt effect you in any way... man your hart is cold!!! But if you liked it or something... your normal.  
  
~Shade~  
  
Man its not like me to be like this... Ah well... 


	2. Alive Remix1

~~~~~  
  
Alive, Remix#1  
  
~~~~~  
  
~The last of the Ultamate~  
  
~In the shadows of the forest~  
  
~though he may be old~  
  
~Unworn~  
  
~he survives~   
  
~in the distance~  
  
~To the north~  
  
~A pale moon has risen~  
  
~To the clouds, a path forms~  
  
~The Biolizard - has fallen~  
  
~To the true ULTAMATE lifeform~  
  
~Im Alive! Im Alive!~  
  
Sonic wanders threw the same jungle Shadow entered. Walking slow so as to not miss him, in case he can see him once more.  
  
~Winter has past~  
  
~new things have come~  
  
~the end seems so distant~  
  
~To the ultamate lifeform~  
  
Icicles melt, along with snow. A dark figure sits in a tree watching Sonic from the shadows.  
  
~To live an endless life~  
  
~for eturnity~  
  
Light beams between leaves in the tree revieling Shadow.  
  
~In the shadows of these forests~  
  
~Unseen but there~  
  
~Watching over those...~  
  
~But always~  
  
~Surviving on his own~  
  
~Living endlessly his own way~  
  
Shadow jumps out of the tree and into another as Sonic continues threw.   
  
~an unseen loner~  
  
~The Ultamate lifeform~  
  
~Im alive! Im alive!~  
  
Smirking he watches as Sonic falls threw a giant hole in the ground.  
  
~The perfect existance~  
  
~the ultamate lifeform~  
  
Shadow holds out his chaos emerald and chaos controles to the bottom of the hole.   
  
~Time is nothing~  
  
~to the ultamate lifeform~  
  
A white mist follows where Shadow was and follows where he is going.  
  
~The only~  
  
~Ultamate lifeform~  
  
Inside the mist two figures form.  
  
Maria and the Biolizard.  
  
~Im alive! Im alive!~  
  
~And will be alive~  
  
~forever!~  
  
Suddenly Sonic is back in station square. Quickly looking back he sees Shadow vanishing back into chaos controle.   
  
~Im alive!~  
  
~And will be alive~  
  
~for as long as eturnety~  
  
~cause im the ultamate lifeform~  
  
The Biolizard and Maria's spirits at that last moment becomes visible to Sonic as well. Sonic looks amazed, then confused. He wondered why the Biolizard and Shadow were working together now.  
  
~Ill always be alive~  
  
~dont forget~  
  
~the ultamate lifeform~  
  
~living endlessly~  
  
~in his own way~  
  
~the ultamate lifeform!~  
  
~Im Alive! Im Alive~  
  
~~~~~  
  
This was just written cause some of you wished I would write more... So this isnt as sad as the last hopefuly. I tried to make it happier...  
  
~Shade~ 


End file.
